splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
When Disaster Strikes transcript
Starring Blaine Barnes Anya Carne Heather Collins James Dorrit William Hall Josh Jackson Ji-Yun Jeong Melissa Lee Michelle McWilliams Abigail Munson Alex Parkinson Charlotte Robinson Darien Smith Olivia Taylor Samantha Walker Guest Stars Peter Monroe Andrea Robinson Nathan Robinson Robert Simus Contents hide 1 Flashback 2 End of flashback 3 Flashback 4 End of flashback 5 Flashback 6 Comments It’s early in the morning. Charlotte is asleep in her tent. She’s dreaming, dreaming of the car crash that she was in with her father. She sees her and her father arguing, then suddenly a lorry crashing into the side of the car. As the two cars collide, Charlotte wakes up, distressed. When she realises it was just a dream, she cautiously lies back down and tries to go back to sleep. Flashback ANDREA & NATHAN: singing Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear, Charlotte, happy birthday to you. Charlotte wakes up to see her mother and father smiling at her, holding a birthday cake with the number 20 on it. She smiles at them. CHARLOTTE: kindly Aww, thank you. She gets out of bed and hugs her dad. CHARLOTTE: Thank you, daddy. She then goes to hug her mum. As she hugs her, she whispers into her ear. CHARLOTTE: smiling Ask him. Nathan heard what she said. NATHAN: chuckling Ask me what? ANDREA: She wants to know if you would do her the honour of giving her, her first driving lesson. NATHAN: reluctant Now, you know I don’t want you being in one of those death traps. CHARLOTTE: upset Oh, come on, daddy, I’m twenty, I’ve waited four years. Please, for me? giggling I’ll drive extra safe, just for you. Nathan pauses for a moment and then chuckles. NATHAN: Alright then. We’ll go after dinner. Charlotte then bursts out with joy and she jumps to hug her dad. End of flashback Olivia and Melissa are stood together at the kitchen area of the beach camp. MELISSA: So how’s everything going with Samantha? OLIVIA: I think she’s come to her senses. You know, it must’ve been hard for her, and she just looked for the nearest person to blame it all on. MELISSA: So you don’t hate her? OLIVIA: smiling No, actually, I think she reacted just normally. I was just the unlucky one. MELISSA: happily Well then, food, we’re still running low... I think I’ll go get some fruit later, but I might be a while, we’ve pretty much cleared most of the nearby trees. OLIVIA: kindly No, no, it’s okay, I’ll do it. I’ll go in a few hours. MELISSA: Aww, thanks. Melissa and Olivia then walk their separate ways, but they were unaware that in the bushes nearby, was Samantha listening to everything they said. On another part of the beach, Charlotte, Alex and Abbie are sat together. CHARLOTTE: I can’t believe he did that to Samantha. What must’ve been going through his head? I can’t believe I could’ve been going out with him. ALEX: Wait, what’s this? ABIGAIL: Will was blackmailing Samantha. And then he started to get feelings for Charlotte. ALEX: Charlotte Well I’m assuming you don’t trust this guy? CHARLOTTE: Of course not! Suddenly, Samantha walks up to Charlotte. CHARLOTTE: Hey. SAMANTHA: Hey. Um, I was wondering if you’d wanna go for a walk with me. CHARLOTTE: Uh... yeah, sure. Abbie and Alex You guys wanna come? Samantha If you’re cool with that. SAMANTHA: Yeah, sure. ABBIE: Yeah, I’d love to. ALEX: smiling Nah, I think I’ll pass. Have fun though. Alex then stands up, kissed Abbie goodbye and then leaves the three girls to get ready for their walk. Meanwhile, in the jungle, Josh and Michelle are walking for the Twin Station. JOSH: So you were an air steward? What made you wanna become one of those? MICHELLE: bluntly Can we just keep walking, please? Josh looks at Michelle awkwardly and confused. JOSH: Err, sure. They both continue to walk in silence for a moment and then Michelle looks at Josh. MICHELLE: I’m sorry, I... I just don’t want anything bad to happen to her. JOSH: You’re close, huh? MICHELLE: Yeah, we did spend a lot of time out her together. Michelle suddenly looks around for a second. She then walks around a thick wall of bushes and trees and she comes into an opening, Josh follows her. They then both see the large metal wall. MICHELLE: Well, we’re here. They both walk towards main door to the station and then they both bang strongly on it. JOSH: Robert!? Peter?! Are you there?! Nobody answers the door so they continue to bang on it. JOSH: Robert?! Peter?! There is still no reply. They keep banging on the door until suddenly, the door opens and Peter is stood there nervously. MICHELLE: Peter, finally. PETER: nervous What do you... err... what do you guys want? JOSH: We’ve come to bring Emma back with us. PETER: tone in voice Bring? JOSH: Yeah... we decided it’d be best if she stayed with us from now on. MICHELLE: So is she there? Can we see her? Peter stands there, terrified, as he doesn’t know what to say. Suddenly, Robert comes up behind him to help him. ROBERT: Actually, she left for your camp just this morning. MICHELLE: She left? Why would she do that? ROBERT: calmly I dunno, maybe she just missed you. Robert then tries to force a smile at Josh and Michelle, they both look at him suspiciously. JOSH: suspiciously Can we come inside? PETER: nervous Inside? Why... err.. Josh then walks past Robert and Peter and he goes into the station. Michelle follows him. As they walk into the main living area Robert and Peter look nervously at each other. In the main living area, Josh looks around. ROBERT: calmly I don’t know what you’re looking for. She’s not here. I’m telling you, she left this morning. Josh and Michelle keep looking around for a moment. As they look, Peter notices a tiny piece of blood on the white table in the kitchen. Josh, Michelle and Robert notice him looking at it, so they look too. They all look at it with confusion, but Robert quickly steps towards it. He then picks up a wet cloth from the sink and wipes it away whilst smiling at Josh and Michelle. ROBERT: nervous Strawberry jam just gets everywhere. Suddenly, Blaine and Heather come from the room which is behind the two large metal doors. They see Josh and Michelle and smile at them. BLAINE & HEATHER: Hey. Michelle smiles back at them. JOSH: Hey, Blaine and Heather, right? They both nod. Josh then looks suspiciously at Robert and Peter. JOSH: You haven’t happened to of seen Emma lately, have you? Blaine shakes his head. HEATHER: innocently No, I don’t think so. Last time I saw her was yesterday. ROBERT: annoyed Look, I don’t know what your problem is, but I’m telling you the truth. Emma left for your camp this morning. PETER: lying While we’re all here, you haven’t seen our... err... assistant anywhere have you? She’s got tanned skin, brown hair... She went to get our food supply the other day, she never came back. Josh and Michelle look at each other, knowing he’s talking about Ellie. JOSH: Err... no, sorry. Can’t say I have. ROBERT: a hurry Well, thanks anyway, I think it’s time you leave now. Robert herds Josh and Michelle to the main entrance to the station and he opens the door and lets them out. Once they’re out, he shuts the door behind them. Flashback It’s during Charlotte’s first driving lesson. They’re on a busy road. NATHAN: Okay, and slowly take a left here. Charlotte slowly turns the car around the corner but suddenly, stops it for a second. NATHAN: Whoa, easy, easy. CHARLOTTE: Sorry, I’m just nervous. NATHAN: tone Well you can’t be “just nervous” you need full concentration when driving. Charlotte gives her dad an odd look. CHARLOTTE: Okay, no need to yell. NATHAN: I’m not yelling, Charlotte, I’m telling you what to do. I’m helping you, like you asked. Turn here. Charlotte turns the car around a corner again. CHARLOTTE: Well it would help if you wasn’t in such a bad mood with me. If you just didn’t want to teach me, you should’ve just said no! NATHAN: It’s not that I don’t want to teach you, Charlotte. suddenly Stop here! Charlotte quickly breaks and the car stops at the red lights. Nathan gives Charlotte an evil look because of how hard she stopped the car. Charlotte glares back at her dad, but then she suddenly notices something in the distance behind Nathan. Her eyes open wide as she sees a lorry driving at great speed towards the car. CHARLOTTE: scared Oh, my God! Nathan then looks out his window and he sees a lorry headed right towards him. He then looks back at his daughter with a forgiving stare. And then, suddenly, darkness as the lorry collides into Nathan’s side of the car. End of flashback A while later, in the jungle, Charlotte, Samantha and Abbie are all walking together. Samantha is in the lead and Charlotte and Abbie are a following her. Samantha is walking in a hurry, looking around anxiously. CHARLOTTE: Sam, hey, Sam. Slow down. SAMANTHA: Oh, sorry. I didn’t realise I was going so fast. CHARLOTTE: How you holding up? SAMANTHA: around the jungle quickly Me? Uh, yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine. Charlotte grabs Samantha’s arm to stop her moving and looking. CHARLOTTE: Hey, Sam, look at me. What’re you looking for? Are you really okay? SAMANTHA: her head, frustrated Yes, I’m fine. And I’m not looking for anything, I just don’t wanna get lost. her arm to make Charlotte let go Now let go off me. Suddenly, there is the sound of a twig snapping in the distance. Charlotte, Abbie and Samantha all turn to look at it, spooked. ABBIE: What was that? Charlotte shrugs it off. CHARLOTTE: Probably just a rat or something. However, another snap, a louder one, soon follows. ABBIE: You’re trying to tell me that’s a rat? Suddenly, the some bushes start to shake. The three girls try to get a closer look at the bush, until, suddenly; a hand comes from behind them and touches Charlotte on the shoulder. Charlotte turns and screams, and Abbie and Samantha both scream when they hear her scream. They all turn and see that the hand was Olivia. CHARLOTTE: Jesus Christ, Olivia, you scared the crap out of me! When Samantha sees Olivia, she glares evilly at her. Olivia looks back at her awkwardly and then she looks at Charlotte. OLIVIA: Sorry about that. CHARLOTTE: What’re you doing out here? OLIVIA: I was getting some fruit for us. What’re you doing? CHARLOTTE: Samantha wanted us to come on a walk with her. OLIVIA: at Samantha Is that so? CHARLOTTE: What does that mean? OLIVIA: Samantha You keeping an eye on me, huh? You’re still crazy! SAMANTHA: I’m not crazy, not as crazy as you are you bitch! Charlotte steps between the two arguing girls. CHARLOTTE: loud Hey, hey, hey! Stop it! She pauses for a moment. CHARLOTTE: Just calm down, okay? Samantha suddenly grabs Charlotte’s arm to turn her to her and she stares right into her eyes, sadly. SAMANTHA: Charlotte, please, I’m begging you to believe me, Olivia killed my father! Please, I’m telling the truth. Charlotte stares back at Samantha and she sees the pain in her eyes and she doesn’t know who to believe anymore. However, Charlotte is suddenly pushes aside by Olivia. OLIVIA: I have heard enough of this! Olivia slaps Samantha. Samantha then slaps Olivia back. Charlotte and Abbie both attempt to hold both the women away from each other, but they continue to scream, scratch and hit each other. Samantha then elbows Abbie in the face, knocking her to the ground unconscious, and then she grabs a stick from the floor and hits Olivia across the head with it. She then tries to hit her again, but Charlotte grabs it and throws it away. Charlotte then leaves Olivia and Samantha to fight and she goes to help Abbie. Both the women continue to hit and scream loudly. As they fight it starts to rain suddenly, after fighting for a while, a roar from the monster comes from the distance. Olivia, Samantha and Charlotte suddenly stop what they’re doing and they look in the direction of the sound. CHARLOTTE: whispering Shit. At the beach camp, Ji and Anya are sat together. They hear the roar slightly in the distance. Ji looks at Anya, nervous. JI: worried Aren’t your friends out there? Anya slowly nods her head. ANYA: quietly Yeah... In the jungle, the roar then gets louder and aggressive. Charlotte then stands up and grabs both Olivia’s and Samantha’s arm. The three then run away, leaving Abbie behind. They continue to run through the jungle in the pouring rain, dodging branches and bushes and trying not to fall over. As they run, the sound of the roars follows them. OLIVIA: distressed It’s getting closer! They keep running for a while, but suddenly, Olivia slowly starts to get raised into the air. As she’s lifted, she screams with complete horror. She grabs onto a tree’s branch to stop herself from being lifted any higher. OLIVIA: crying, extremely loud Help! Please, help me! Charlotte stops to see Olivia virtually upside down with her hands clung to a branch and her legs being grabbed and dragged up by a thick cloud of black smoke. However, Samantha just continues to run away. CHARLOTTE: Hold on! Charlotte runs back from Olivia to try and help her. As she gets closer, the monster pulls harder and harder and Olivia starts to lose her grip. OLIVIA: crying Help, I can’t hold on anymore!! Charlotte runs faster and faster to reach Olivia, but the second she reaches her to grab her hands, Olivia lets go and she flies up into the sky and into the darkness. She screams as she is taken away, and Charlotte screams as well. CHARLOTTE: Olivia!!!!!!!!! As the roar of the monster disappears into the distance with the screaming of Olivia, the rain starts to go away. Charlotte, crying, puts her hands over her head and she starts to spin about, not knowing what to do. Flashback The car is tipped upside down. The windows are smashed and there is glass everywhere. Charlotte is unconscious, still sat in her seat. She suddenly wakes up and coughs. She then unlocks her seat belt and she slams to the floor. She then crawls out of the car, crying and coughing blood from cuts in her mouth. She then runs away from the car and then turns back to see the destruction. There’s a lorry with a big dent in the front of it, stopped next to Charlotte’s car which is flipped upside down. CHARLOTTE: Daddy?! Daddy?! She then sees her dad still inside the car. As she looks at him, he isn’t moving. She then looks closer at him, but he still isn’t moving. She then starts to cry as she thinks he’s dead. However, he suddenly wakes up. When she sees him wriggling about in the car she sighs with relief. But that relief soon goes away when she sees some fuel trickling towards an open flame nearby. Her eyes open wide with horror as she sees her dad struggling to get out of the car. Realising there’s nothing she can do; she turns away from her dad and runs away. As she turns and runs away, the fuel reaches the flame and her whole car sets on fire, and Nathan slowly burns to death. Charlotte then drops to the ground as she’s running and she breaks down into tears. Category:Transcripts